<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Neighbors by wh33zy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767203">The Neighbors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy'>wh33zy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Falling In Love, Gen, Getting Together, I'm rewriting Egoist lol, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil of Mitsuhashi University bumps into the new biology professor, Kusama Nowaki whose office is right next door to Hiroki and Miyagi's. Upon being assaulted with brand new feelings for the new guy, Hiroki also has to deal with being heartbroken by his best friend. </p><p>Really, this is just a story about two awkward dorks falling in love. This story is to challenge myself to dare to be boring, so do read if you enjoy things that are a bit more mundane, a little funny, and super lovey-dovey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Today's Hiccup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He always hated being late, mainly the rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he can’t help that he’s gotten quite good at tying his tie in the time it takes for him to swish and spit mouthwash. Also the speed-walk to the university, the near jog he does in hallways. On autopilot he slips by students and other faculty to his classroom, his work bag held tightly under his arm. Even though he’s about to be on time anyway, as the room was right at the entrance to the literature department, he still swears that five more minutes will never turn into forty agai- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulder collides with a new obstacle today, ruining the usual flow of his race to class. He nearly drops his bag (that has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>laptop in it!), </span>
  </em>
  <span>forcing an angry, “Watch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really wouldn’t have said </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he had gotten a look at the person he bumped into first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>tall, black hair framing his face perfectly and bringing out the paleness of his skin, blue eyes so </span>
  <em>
    <span>striking, </span>
  </em>
  <span>broad shouldered, long-legged- Hiroki’s mouth was confused whether to water or go completely dry. He’s never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, but there was one thing he did know: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was his type in fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>spades. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the backpack he was carrying didn’t do any favors. Oh well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger looked back at him with instant remorse and no fear for the leftover of a glare that was on Hiroki’s face. “So sorry! Are you okay-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki waves a hand in dismissal. “Forget it and get to class where you should be.” He says with the authoritative tone that usually makes anyone duck their head down and mumble ‘excuse me, sensei’ while they scurry off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he gets smiled at! </span>
  <em>
    <span>The audacity- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Can’t keep my students waiting!” He says before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s cheeks burned for mistaking a professor for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>student! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, he didn’t have any time to apologize or wallow in the embarrassment so he ends up being the one to scurry away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki closes his office door behind him after his second class that day, letting his back fall against it. He heaves a large sigh, eyes squeezed shut almost as if he were in pain. The thick packet of essays that had yet to be graded weighed heavily in his hand. On top of it all? It was hot. Hot enough that his hair stuck to the back of his neck and on his forehead for most of the day. Summer had been overstaying its welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough crowd today?” Miyagi asks from his desk, fanning himself with a few assignments marked with red pen absentmindedly as his other hand went to work to mark the ones left. Even the open window didn’t do enough justice to cool him down, but it did help the odor of old literature not take over their small quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” Hiroki grumbles back, tossing the stack onto his desk before flopping down into his chair. He leans back, hooking a finger in the knot of his tie and tuggin it loose. “Did you ever get word when they’re fixing the damn AC in here?” He then takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes, feeling the sweat that had collected in his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean said they'll bring someone in by next Tuesday.” Miyagi says in a concentrated mumble, brows furrowing on a terrible grammar mistake. “Fingers crossed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor can only groan, “Ugh, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious? Next Tuesday? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They couldn’t get someone sooner?” He’s sure they’d boil alive by then! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The now completed grade was added to the thin stack fanning Miyagi’s face. “It’s better than nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are three polite taps on their door, causing the two to look at each other for a moment. It was a bit early for a student to have to talk to one of them in person </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>they didn’t have any guests today. Since neither of them signaled a ‘no’, Hiroki readjusts his tie when Miyagi throws a ‘come in!’ over his shoulder. The door loudly creaks open- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hunk from earlier! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunk? Really? We’ve never used that word before how disgusting-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, sorry to bother you.” He greets and good lord is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning when he’s hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mystery Hunk completely removed his tie from earlier that day in favor of popping his collar open. His clavicle, now revealed, almost seemed to glisten in the sunlight from the window. His face had a slight shine as well, the heat frustrating him just as much with the way his sleeves were rolled up his elbows. However, it didn’t leave him without such a nice (and apologetic) smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki looks at Miyagi because he was usually the one to handle guests since he was naturally pretty social because his smiles were so easy. But his superior is sucked into his work again, leaving Hiroki to assure, “Uh, it’s not a problem.” Then he asks, “What can I help you with?” He swallows, and it comes out meaner than he wanted it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face was still warm, eyes just as striking as they were when they bumped into each other. Is he mad </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what happened earlier? And if he is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>should Hiroki apologize? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Do you have any spare printer paper? I’m in the office next door and my colleague </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>used the last of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Hiroki instantly goes to him and Miyagi’s supplies shelf next to his desk. He picks up a large, unopened pack of paper that has yet to be used. “We always have a lot in supply.” Hiroki says as he hands it over, hoping that it would silently let the other professor know that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his office any day of the week. “Here you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk’s ever-so sparkling smile only widens with gratitude. “Thank you so much.” But then it leaves when his brows furrow slightly. “We ran into each other earlier, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki tries not to hold his breath, “Oh...that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t it?” He asks back, then regrets it because it comes off </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why can’t he be more soft-spoken and nice? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>does he have to sound like this!? So, to make up for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m sorry by the way.” He bites his lip, his pride already getting stabbed. But, this was the right thing to do and he’d feel much better about it later. He reaches up to rub at his neck. “I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t worry about it.” The other professor shakes his head as if rejecting the apology. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have been looking where I was going and we both should have been on time in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t take Hiroki scolding him for being mistaken as a student. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a fantastic development. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the lit professor </span>
  <em>
    <span>rolls with that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You’re completely right. I was definitely in a rush- should’ve gotten up earlier.” He explains, the warmth in his cheeks starting to calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kusama Nowaki.” Hunk says, offering his hand. “I teach freshman and senior biology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense; the science department started right where the literature department ended, so for the foreseeable future, they would be neighbors. It’s only natural that they would get to know each other a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki wastes no time in accepting it. “Kamijou Hiroki.” He even </span>
  <em>
    <span>grins </span>
  </em>
  <span>back, but it falters a little when he realizes how big and warm Nowaki’s hand is. “Japanese literature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki’s eyebrows raise a little in realization, “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the devil that I’ve been hearing so much about!” He chuckles slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his chin with pride. “Yes, I am. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just started this year.” Nowaki nods, and this time, he looked a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy </span>
  </em>
  <span>which surprised Hiroki</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well, I won’t keep you. Thanks again for the paper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He nods back. “A-Any time.” He quickly adds which earns him an extra smile that makes his heart flutter </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back down in his chair, still in a bit of a daze. He turns back to his computer, trying to concentrate through the heat and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the new guy’s hot, don’t you?” Miyagi snickers, who unbeknownst to the two of them, had watched a bit of their exchange. “That’s so embarrassing~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki doesn’t bother looking at him as he reaches into his desk drawer, pulls out an extra board eraser, and whips it in his direction. He wasn’t going to confirm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nor deny. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scrapes and Band-Aids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think love at first sight is real?” Hiroki asks out of the blue, gaze still down at his plate of food as he pushed around the same pieces of food with his chopsticks. He was still a little zoned out; maybe the week’s hustle and bustle was finally getting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akihiko furrows his brows at him. “What makes you ask that?” If there was one topic that his best friend generally tried to avoid, it was anything having to do with love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki glances up at him, “Well, you wrote about it in your most recent book. I just wanted to know your thoughts.” And maybe get some indirect sense talked into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sensing another motive, “I think it depends but for the most part, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the thought of taking one look at someone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>magically </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing that they’re who you’re meant to be with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The novelist nearly chuckles, leaning his cheek onto his hand as he lifted the tea bag out of his cup. “Keeps the lights on, though.” He adds afterwards, because it’s true. People ate that shit right up, and the way he writes it is so frustratingly convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it only makes sense if you’ve known each other for a while then?” Hiroki asks, finally putting the piece he was playing with in his mouth. “Or, I guess, know each other at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off a sip of tea, “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes sense if you both feel the same.” Akihiko answers, still wanting to know what he was getting at. “Take us for example,” Hiroki holds his breath. “We’ve known each other forever and I would never love you like that. You don’t love me like that. We’re friends and that’s good enough.” </span>
</p><p>Hiroki could only painfully stare at him for a moment before setting his chopsticks down.</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki was just coming back from his lunch break having twenty or so minutes left. As he pulled out his keys to unlock his office door, he perked up at the sound of gasps, sniffling, and hiccups. He glanced around the hallway, which was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty,</span>
  </em>
  <span> until his eyes fell on the cracked open lit office next door. As he got closer, the sound of quiet and painful crying became louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bio professor slowly opened the door, finding Kamijou the Devil looking the weakest he’s ever seen him. His face was buried in his arms that were tightly folded on his desk. His shoulders shook, at times stilling as he tried to control his sobs. What could have broken someone who exudes so much strength? Nowaki’s not sure if he’ll ever find out, since it didn’t seem like Kamijou would ever talk about anything emotional, but he did want to help in any way he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he announces his presence by knocking twice on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s shoulders still. “For the last time, Miyagi, I’m fine! I don’t want to talk about it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go away!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miyagi.” Nowaki announces quickly, letting himself in the office and closing the door behind him. “I just heard you out there and I…” He trailed off when Hiroki lifted his head to glare at him, eyes already red and puffy. Nowaki digs out a handkerchief from his pocket and offers it, “I wanted to make sure everything was okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s eyes darted down to the soft cloth, staring at it for a moment before taking it. “Thank you.” He croaks, quickly wiping his eyes. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki smiles at him, and although he wanted to ask what happened anyway, his next move became, “Why don’t we go for a walk outside?,” He couldn’t help his smile widening when Hiroki made cautious eye contact with him again. “Get some fresh air, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, he’s too kind but, “No, I’m sure you’re busy,” He hiccuped, then glancing back at his laptop. “And I have some things I have to work on-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nowaki watched more fat tears start to form in his eyes and all he wanted to do was dry them up. “I have fifteen left on my lunch break. Let’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The more that Hiroki thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea; fresh air would help him sober up from his emotions for a little. He’d take anything at this point since he had his afternoon classes to get through. With a nod, “Okay.” He wiped his face again before abandoning the handkerchief somewhere on his desk. He stood, pulling his sweater off the back of his chair and quickly slid it over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their walk is comfortably silent. Although talking about his heartbreak would maybe help him get over it faster, Hiroki was still glad that Nowaki had the good graces not to ask. Still, he felt bad for wasting the other professor’s time with his bitter tears. But it was too late now, and he was slowly starting to come around. At least the rejection came before he got the idiotic confidence to confess. Really, he shouldn’t be so devastated, he shouldn’t have cut his lunch date with his friend short but...well...it doesn’t matter anymore. It already happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki sat there, appetite swiftly </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>and chest starting to ache until it became unbearable to even listen to Akihiko’s voice anymore. He can’t even remember the excuse he made since he left in such a rush. Something about remembering an assignment- at least Akihiko didn’t seem too annoyed. He...he never really cared all that much, did he? He gets it though; they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they’ll always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He should be grateful for that at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp, cold breeze blew through the trees and campus flags, and even managed to slip under Hiroki’s sweater. He shivered, hands instinctively coming up to rub at his upper arms. That was only until a blazer far too large for him was placed on his shoulders, a small rush of cologne filling his nose. It smelled fresh, like the ocean, mint and a bit of musk- fresh, new, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiroki’s pride wouldn’t allow this but his body was practically reveling in the warmth. He almost wondered if there were heat warmers in his blazer because there’s no way this man is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a ways to go before we get back to our building.” Nowaki explains before it was handed back to him. “And I’m used to the cold anyway.” Especially around this time of year, when the weather wouldn’t totally commit to autumn so every morning to early afternoon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the rest of the day would turn frigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it would be rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude </span>
  </em>
  <span>to just hand it back after he was treated with so much kindness along with a bunch of other excuses so Hiroki can get over himself to slide his arms into the sleeves. He craved warmth in any form, and at the moment, he’d take whatever he could get. “You from up north or something?” His voice croaks, still a bit unsteady from just moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki looked a little too happy that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking. “No just…” He shrugged, “Didn’t always wear a jacket. I’ve always lived around here though. What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki made a thoughtful hum before answering, “My family lived quite a bit from the city but I moved here initially for college. Never left.” He says. “I am saving up to travel during the next break off of classes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki shoved his hands into his pockets. “Really? Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight shake of his head. “I’m not sure yet. I was thinking about visiting America or Australia.” Really, somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to do something similar to his superior; go to a hot place during the cold winter months. It sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“New York’s fun, if you ever head over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I studied there for a year and a half. I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this town but I quickly found myself a little homesick.” Nowaki chuckles with some embarrassment and Hiroki couldn’t help but find it nothing short of endearing. “Especially when I got mugged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s eyebrows shoot up, “You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>mugged?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nowaki could check his watch and tell him that he’d tell that story when they had more time together, a ball whizzes right in between them. The student who threw it and their gaggle of friends stood as wide-eyed as their professors. One of them shakily mumbles, “K-Kamijou-sensei…!” which started the chorus of rushed apologies to the both of them before they ran off. Nowaki watches them go, snorting into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at you and they’re running!” He giggles. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>close!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was but seeing Nowaki so amused was making </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel like laughing too. “Yeah…” He agrees, a small smile gracing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki had them wander in a large circle so now they were back at their building. They had just a few minutes to get to their classrooms, the halls and sidewalks already starting to fill with students returning to class. Hiroki quickly shrugged off the blazer even though he really wanted to keep it on, maybe move into it until it wasn’t warm anymore. But, he could only wish as he handed it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...for today.” Hiroki says, face now hot for a different reason. “You didn’t have to waste your time with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! It’s not a problem!” Nowaki says as he tugs on his lapels. “I’m always happy to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways when they made it to their floor, Hiroki quickly getting his lesson plans for his class that is supposed to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he grabs his binder, he notices Nowaki’s handkerchief. He thought about maybe quickly ducking into his office and giving back...but then thought about how it was still tear stained and maybe some snot- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d wash it first and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>give it back. By then, he should feel less shut down by his emotions so he’d hopefully would have more to say…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe the courage to ask him out to lunch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weirdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiroki realized he was a coward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The handkerchief was machine washed and pressed then folded with careful neatness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s been sitting on Hiroki’s desk for the past week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, he was always seen as some prideful lion or top-of-the-food-chain hawk just on the glare and shoulders back alone. Sometimes, he liked to believe it, play the part because even Miyagi, who isn’t intimidated by him for the most part, said his resting face gave him the chills sometimes. Is he proud of his accomplishments and that he’s doing pretty well? Sure, but he struggles trying to be more sweet than bitter. He’s not sure where it comes from or why he gets so flustered when it comes to people he likes but he wants to be a bit more digestible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to not be so afraid of rejection, and the way his lunch out with his best friend went, he is more scared than ever. Now, he can only see the benefits of keeping his distance and his mouth shut from </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s felt a bit more towards. He always lived by keeping his heart guarded, far away from his sleeve. But, like Akihiko said on a different day, he couldn’t be like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe he could because he’s “stubborn enough” but should he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>just accept that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some odd amount of confidence mixed with a few nerves, Hiroki decides to deliver Nowaki’s handkerchief during his lunch break. As far as he knew, he and Nowaki both share the same break times on Fridays. So, now he stands at the door, hearing Nowaki hum to the radio and his fingers typing up an assignment with the soft cloth clutched in his hand. He knocks, trying to make it as polite sounding as Nowaki seemed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in! Door’s open!” His voice announces. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Showtime!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki slowly opens the door, hoping that his resting face didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad today. He wasn’t even going to try faking a smile after Miyagi called it ‘a little creepy’ after being told by the same stupid superior to ‘fake ‘til you make it!’. Nowaki turned in his desk chair to see who his visitor was, face breaking into a warm smile just upon seeing his next door neighbor. “Hello! Happy Friday!” He greets cheerfully. Friday’s always put him in a good mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man nods, unknowingly smiling back a little since Nowaki’s grins were so infectious. “I wanted to return this to you and just to say thanks again.” He explains, holding out his offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki raised his eyebrows a bit at his handkerchief, almost like he completely forgot it existed until now. “Oh, thank you! Any time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this is where Hiroki wanted to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>bolt </span>
  </em>
  <span>and call today good. But, again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t do that- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t want to since he’s been a coward enough. “You know, you never told me about how you got mugged in New York…” He starts to rub at the back of his neck, cheeks starting to flare. “So, uh, if you’re free for lunch some time? Of course I understand if you’re busy-” Stop backpedaling!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Is asked, almost in disbelief, which Hiroki can only wonder </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>since it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’s the first one to ask. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d love to. My breaks go from noon to one Monday’s, Wednesday’s, and Friday’s so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So do mine and I’ve got nothing going on so would Monday work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki nods, almost excitedly. “Yeah. Did you have a place in mind? I can eat wherever. I’m not picky, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did, actually! Hiroki had imagined it at, “The cafe across from the flower shop just outside the campus. It’s not too pricey and…” He looked away briefly, the heat in his face bordering unbearable. “We could walk there…?” He is also aware that Nowaki is particularly fond of this place since he’s noticed Nowaki head in there almost as often as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki would always order the same thing, sit at the same table by the large front windows (if it was free), and eat while scrolling through his phone. Many times, Hiroki had wondered if Nowaki had ever noticed him, had ever noticed how his walk home from work would </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>entail him passing by the window or when he’d come in when he didn’t feel like cooking. He’d be surprised if he did since he’s sure he doesn’t really stand out (besides for the resting glare). </span>
</p><p><span>Although he was seemingly obliviously happy, Nowaki’s perceptiveness was a bit more impressive.</span> <span>At first, it was just noticing that </span><em><span>that </span></em><span>face seemed to be around often, a bit scorned but charming and beautiful to him. </span><em><span>Distinguished, </span></em><span>he thought. Then he kind of looked forward to seeing Hiroki walk by the window on his way home from work, to read his facial expressions and guess what kind of day he’s had. Lastly, after meeting during his first week, he was going to say ‘hello’ but Hiroki’s friend arrived and took the seat across from him. Hopefully, one of these days.</span></p><p>
  <span>So, “Sure.” Nowaki nods. Monday would be one of those days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend seemed to go by way too slow, or maybe Hiroki was just that excited for something new, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He also couldn’t believe what he just did- in all thirty-one years living on this planet, he had never asked anyone out, even friends. Granted, the romance side of it was because outing himself would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but even platonically, he always was too afraid. Does it come from not wanting to be a bother or...</span>
  <em>
    <span>huh...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sitting here with the blinds drawn, sobbing about Akihiko? He was so in love with that man for </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many years? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now he’s ruined his somewhat good mood Saturday morning because just thinking about his name already had tears sinking into his pillow. Which reminds him to check his text messages. He had gotten one from his best friend a couple days after Hiroki cut their lunch date short for “other business he needed to attend to”. When he opened it, hiccuping, heart sore and all: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Thursday-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akihiko: Can we get lunch sometime tomorrow? I’ve got a manuscript I’ve been a little iffy about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Yesterday- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akihiko: Hey, do you think we could still talk? Is Monday good? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Hiroki felt like getting him back for indirectly breaking his heart which he knows is petty and so unreasonable, but he felt good typing back that he was busy Monday. Even more, that he’d have to look at his schedule for the rest of the week. In truth, he wasn’t ready to see Akihiko again. Not when the wound, that he was still stitching closed, was still very fresh. He thought about if his best friend wanted to know what was up (but he can’t imagine Akihiko of all people caring enough), would he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say it? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Hiroki tossed his phone somewhere else on his bed and got up to cry in his bathtub. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt completely safe and away from the world in his bathroom. Even his bedroom felt too public to sob to in, even with the empty space next to him that was never filled. He’d reply later when his eyes would be dry but swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-5:32 PM-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiroki: Can’t. I’ve a lot to do this week. I’m basically working through lunch at this point. Sorry. I’ll let you know when’s a good time.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki managed to wake up earlier on Monday, which surprised him most of all since Monday’s were the toughest in terms of getting his ass out of the warm bed into the cold air. But, when the alarm clock hit and he remembered today’s lunch plans, he seemed to spring up. He focused </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>on grooming, mainly depuffing his swollen eyes and scrubbing away any other evidence of devastation. It was almost like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date but the real goal he wanted to achieve was to have the same effect on Nowaki that Nowaki had on him. It wasn’t fair to be that breathtakingly hot! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he knows that’s most likely impossible to make a guy like him swoon, even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>color (which was red) but a guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>dream, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki’s spirits were also high this morning but it wasn’t terribly noticeable to his students since he was always pretty cheerful. Classes seemed to drag, the minutes not going by as fast as they should. Still, his lecture was organized and as entertaining as he could make an entire in-depth lesson about human cell structure. Still he couldn’t help but become a little more enthusiastic about it when his next class was coming in and he heard surprised whispers about how ‘the devil must be in a good mood today, can you believe he didn’t throw chalk at me for being on my phone?’. It probably wasn’t because they were meeting today, most likely he was happy that the AC would be fixed tomorrow, but Nowaki liked to think that it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time noon </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>rolled around, they nearly bumped into each other as they both had the same thought to drop by each other’s offices. Hiroki’s shoulders tensed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortification</span>
  </em>
  <span> over how </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s been, and loved how Nowaki just waved the moment away with a ‘well, this is convenient anyway. Let’s get going. You have everything?’ and off they went. Hiroki thought his nerves would get to him here on out but the easy air that Nowaki had around him didn’t make him scramble for perfection. With the way blue eyes fell on those around him, he took them as they came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough for him to start their meal with, “You’re in New York. It’s late at night, I assume, and you have a run-in with this shady guy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki was more than happy to oblige, “Okay. So, I was going to this conservatory right in the middle of downtown, New York City. Now, the heart of New York during the day </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be really weird but at night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything goes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He starts and Hiroki is </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>hooked, line, and sinker. “I was out a lot later than I should have been. A few friends and I were sightseeing a little after being in class all day, then they wanted to go out for drinks. I was really tired so I decided to separate from them, get some hot tea, and walk home alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki barely paid attention to his meal, remembering to take bites when Nowaki would pause to eat a little. He’s been waiting </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear this story! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Days! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Also, can he just say? His voice is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so smooth </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the way he’s so expressive telling this story...he can tell that he’s a good prof. He could probably make gene distribution interesting to listen to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So of course, all of my years of martial arts training led up to this moment. I couldn’t let my sensei down-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki snorts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you kidding? I was shaking like a leaf! The guy had a taser!” He laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki actually laughs out loud, which he can’t help but feel a little surprised about since he doesn’t usually...</span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. At least not in public if he can help it and right now, he wished he had’ve because Nowaki stares at him instead of going back to his food in pauses like these. He always thought his laugh was weird, that amusement just didn’t suit him. Not to mention, he can’t remember the last time anything compelled him to forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of this.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>laugh, you know that?” The younger prof says, his smile warmer and a little more gentle, his tone just a little flirtatious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki has a tough time believing that. “Stop…” He grumbles, trying to keep his own grin at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your smile is pretty, you know.” He wondered why it was so rare. “For what it’s worth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki could only stare back at him in bored disbelief, although the corners of his mouth still quirked upwards just a little. There was nothing about him that was remotely pretty, no matter how genuine Nowaki sounded, so he waits for the punchline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So skeptical. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The students wouldn’t be so afraid of you if you did that more often.” Nowaki goes on, not that it was a suggestion, but a matter of fact. “Is that why you don’t?” Little by little, he was figuring more of him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brow shoots up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...what’s it to you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the silent answer.  “Aren’t you going to tell me whether or not you survived?” He replies instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Nowaki agrees wholeheartedly, the tiny bit of tension between them disappearing completely. “Well, at this point, I’m still sitting outside this tea shop with him behind me and he asks me to stand up so I can hand him my wallet. So, I do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my hands up like this.” He quickly demonstrates. “And...I have no idea. By the time I looked over my shoulder, I saw that he took off running? My first thought was that he snatched my wallet from my pocket and ran...but he didn’t. I thought maybe he saw someone coming,” His face of confusion turns to clarity. “But then I saw that he couldn’t have been bigger than, what, five feet? And I’m some six-three giraffe, he probably waited forever for me to fully stand up-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki nearly chokes on his sip of water at that, trying his best to cover his mouth while he breaks into laughter again. When he’s able to take a breath, “He could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>tased you!” He says, since height didn’t matter much when it came to electricity. “What did he think was going to happen!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki joins him as he shrugs, “I don’t know!” He chuckles. “Maybe that I’d take his taser away and hold it up high?” The thought of that alone made both of their stomachs begin to sore. “Who knows what he was thinking, that place is riddled with weirdos. He could have been on drugs or something. Either way, I got off </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is comfortable and full of amusement until Hiroki’s phone cries its notification tone. Hiroki makes an annoyed huff as he fishes it out of the pocket of his jacket that hung on the back of his seat. He apologizes quickly as he goes to unlock his phone, distractedly explaining that he puts reminders on his calendar just in case. He’s annoyed to find that it was just a text message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-12:24 PM- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akihiko: You could have just told me you were on a date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki jerks back a bit at this message; first of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not a date! When will he learn that his teasing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never funny? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiroki manages to find his glare again and starts looking around for a silver head that was a little too big. He finds relief when he’s nowhere to be seen in or around the cafe. He even breathes out when the coast is clear, placing his phone face down on the table. Thank goodness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Nowaki asks off a bite. </span>
</p><p><span>“I- </span><em><span>yes, </span></em><span>it’s a really long and…” Admittedly, </span><em><span>“Boring</span></em><span> story, but</span> <span>everything is fine.” Hiroki reassures, his attention going to his plate. “Don’t worry about it.” </span></p><p>
  <span>With a cocked brow, “You sure? You looked like someone was after you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki nods. “No- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christ, he made it this whole lunch hour without being awkward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time? “Look, no one’s after me, everything’s okay. I just don’t want to get into it right now.” Although he sometimes wished he could talk about his heartbreak, he wasn’t ready yet. Not when the prospect of it is growing a lump in his throat. Besides, this kinda stuff he’d only relay if he got to know Nowaki better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” The younger professor backs off. “Glad you’re not in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so sweet, Hiroki was sure it was inhuman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cost of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! long time, no read! sorry for the pause, had some things going on but hey! we're back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiroki and Nowaki are friends! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, Hiroki can comfortably call Nowaki a friend by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had walked to work together in the morning and had shared their lunch-breaks enough times to be friends by the time the summer heat faded into autumn chill. Hiroki could confidently tell you Nowaki’s favorite foods and current television favorites, Nowaki could also do the same when it came to Hiroki. They were both sure they were past the acquaintance stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning went as they always seemed to: Hiroki would spot Nowaki coming out of the coffee shop just before the campus and they’d “bump into each other”. It was nice, keeping everyone’s pride intact since no one had to ask to walk to work together. Grade-A plan if Hiroki has ever had one. Once greetings are out of the way, Hiroki delves into a TV show he had been watching as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m still clicking ‘next episode’.” He says, taking a sip from his thermos. “Some weird part of me is sticking around waiting for it to get better.” While that does sound a bit familiar to him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuses </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think about Akihiko right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of it and it hasn’t gotten better, I don’t think it ever will.” Nowaki chuckles, and while he’s not one for being hopeless, “Admire the commitment, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, “What if there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>episode that just redeems all of it? You know what I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei! Sensei! Move out the way! Can’t turn!” Is suddenly yelled behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nowaki’s arm curled around Hiroki’s waist and yanked him close, a student on a skateboard had zoomed by with their friend running after him. Never a dull moment at Mitsuhashi, eh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn kid,” Is all Hiroki grumbled before he realized that he was pressed against his friend whose chest is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so firm wow-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh! Excuse me-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could have been bad.” Nowaki says calmly, letting him go. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face starting to flare, “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you.” He realizes this is the closest he’ll ever get to a hug which is so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And as embarrassing as it was, “You know I missed you yesterday.” Nowaki changes the subject as they continue to their building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki sends him a confused glare. “Why?” What’s there to miss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always walk together on Mondays.” He says as though that was obvious. “I look forward to seeing you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Hiroki can manage to reply with is, “I’m...</span>
  <em>
    <span>glad.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Curse that dentist appointment he had! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since he wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’d see him tomorrow, “I know morning classes are cancelled so, if you’d like, we could get coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nowaki has leaned against Hiroki’s office doorframe with that dazzling smile of his to ask him out to lunch before, his proactiveness Hiroki took as the biggest compliment. “Yeah, sure,” Play it cool. At least to make up for the times you’ve stuttered through your own invitations. “I have nothing going on.” Which isn’t completely true; he’d have to put Akihiko on the back burner again since he was starting to much prefer Nowki’s company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times has he flaked on Akihiko? It’s happened so often he lost count at this point and usually he’d be extremely upset about having to cancel plans with him. But, lately, he didn’t mind it too much which...looking at it now, he can see how that’s pretty cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to meet this week, Hiroki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wednesday morning since classes were canceled. He was supposed to give his thoughts about some manuscript, and maybe he’s being a bad friend right now, but… The more and more he thinks about Akihiko, the more he couldn’t understand why he loved him so much. Aloof, selfish, arrogant, a clinical therapist’s field day- but most importantly, Hiroki never felt wanted. Even as a friend. There was always this air that he was easily disposable.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Hiroki says on the phone after work, nearly flopping down on the couch. “I mean, I at least have it marked up with notes so I could just send that to you if you really need my input.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of his usual indifferent response, it was quiet for a moment. Then, “Hiroki…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I done anything to offend you as of late?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Akihiko made him spend every bath and bed time for a solid week, wading in tears. But, “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve just...had a lot on my plate lately. My career’s moving up, it’s the middle of the semester- it only makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s there not to buy? “Yes. You think I’d lie to you?” After all these years!? Well, he is right now for the first time, but that’s not the point-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think that’s interesting since it doesn’t seem like you’re so ‘busy working through lunch’ as you say.” Akihiko huffs in the snooty know-it-all tone that grates on his best friend’s every nerve. “I’m in my right mind to believe that you’re avoiding me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki could only deadpan, “There are people I hang out with other than you, Akihiko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck me for wanting to be around others who’d care if I was around or not?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>where the hell did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from? Not even Hiroki knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you getting so upset? I just want you to be honest with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki releases a breath; self center, self control. “I’m not upset but just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t get it, okay? You just wouldn’t.” He can at least be honest about this though:</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>extremely busy, and the rare times that I’m not, I would much rather talk to my coworker about literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything else </span>
  </em>
  <span>but our careers. Hell, I don’t even want to talk to him about</span>
  <em>
    <span> books!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he was sure for the longest that they were the only things he liked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ominous tone of his voice was enough to strike a little guilt in him. “Akihiko-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I get it.” He found someone better. He’s finally grown tired of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no you don’t!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Listen to when people are talking to you!” He pauses for a second before a softer, “We’re still friends-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there a time we weren’t?” Is Hiroki suggesting that they haven’t been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes squeeze shut, wincing a bit at that. “No, but I mean for right now, I just need some time and space.” More specifically and very </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “From you. A-And it’s not you, it’s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could tell. “But, while I can respect that, I’d at least like to know what I did to be deserving of you shunning me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being dramatic, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>shunning </span>
  </em>
  <span>you-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are! At least tell me why.” He couldn’t imagine it being so complex that he’d ‘just not get it’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s heart wanted to beat out of his chest. Should he just tell him? “I…I was... ” What? So he could reveal that he was unintentionally punishing Akihiko for not returning feelings that he had no idea about nor is obligated to return? His eyes find the clock: 9PM. He didn’t want to be up too late. “I’ve gotta go…” His mouth says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do.” The line then goes dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki turns the screen off his phone, resting it on his chest as he releases another sigh. Oh, Akihiko… He never meant to hurt you but now, he guessed it was a bit too late. Maybe he’d be brave enough to spill but just not now. He’s aware that he’s taking a couple, not thoroughly calculated risks at the moment. If it weren’t for his gut talking, he wouldn’t be taking them in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki was quite the sight for sore eyes that morning, which wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>fair. Hiroki looked like an extra from those zombie apocalypse movies while Nowaki is probably bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as soon as the sun rose. It only made him wonder more about how old he was. He couldn’t be far off from Hiroki since you couldn’t land a job teaching college students if you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to thirty and worrying about that forehead wrinkle you just got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting by the window, as per usual, holding his cup between his hands as if they had the ability to be cold. He was staring out the window, face breaking into a smile. Yeah, a morning person if Hiroki has ever seen one. He’s probably like those cartoon princesses who go from sleep to singing to the chirping birds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Nowaki noticed Hiroki coming his way, throwing that pleased look on his face directly at him, Hiroki’s face couldn’t help but break in a small smile on its own. Not that Nowaki was ever rude enough to point out that he was smiling, too afraid that if Hiroki was even more self aware, he’d try not to do it anymore. Of course, when he sits down, he notices the corners of his lips tugged upwards so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>corrects </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the bio professor always has a quick fix, “You’re wearing your hair behind your ears.” As perceptive as ever! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it was to help hide the fact that his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a team player today, of all days! “Yeah? What about it?” Hiroki asks, acting as though he wasn’t desperately hanging for what Nowaki was going to say next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it just looks really nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki had gotten to this habit where he’d try to hide his flattered smile by pressing his lips together but that only made him look more shy. “Stop…” He says, cheeks turning pink in an instant. “...thanks.” He mumbles after. Gratitude goes a long way! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you practically have heard almost every crazy story I have up my sleeve. Tell me one that you have.” Nowaki says, because it was true; Hiroki avoided talking about himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was not just for Hiroki’s mental rolodex of Facts About the Person I Really Like but also some fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear that if Nowaki knew more about him, then he’d eventually come to dislike him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s see…” Hiroki drummed his fingers on his coffee cup in thought. In comparison to Nowaki’s life, Hiroki’s found his own to be quite boring which is another reason he avoided talking about himself. “Alright, so, I used to live in a really shitty apartment while I was in college and it got broken into. While I was there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>been holding out on me.” Nowaki realizes, now being the one to rest his chin on his palm and just listen. His eyes light up a bit to ask, “Did you beat up the burglar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, what can he say? “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a mean right hook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, unbeknownst to him, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll remember that if I make you mad.” Which, Hiroki was sure would be impossible even though he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to piss off. “Tell me about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to it. I was living on the first floor of this super cheap apartment and woke up to someone opening the door. Turns out, he managed to pick the lock. I pretend I’m sleeping, until I hear him go to my desk where my laptop is. On my laptop was my thesis so I couldn’t let this </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole </span>
  </em>
  <span>take off with it.” Honestly, every time he recounts this tale, he gets mad</span>
  <em>
    <span> all over again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on an adrenaline rush, stopped pretending to sleep, and hit this guy in the head as hard as I could. I managed to knock him out but I almost broke my hand to do it.” He remembered pacing around his bedroom, trying to shake the pain out of his hand and cursing for a moment before going for his phone to call the police. How did people do this stuff in movies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in agony? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nowaki chuckles, staring at Hiroki just a bit starstruck. “I bet your students would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>that story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki waves that away in disagreement, “And have them compare me to Miyagi the Longwinded Oji-san? Are you kidding? It’s enough that I’m Professor Kamijou, so no thanks.” Also, he’s sure that it would only make his students even more afraid of him than they already were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You look just as old as your students, you know.” Nowaki says before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiroki scoffs back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Nowaki challenges instead because he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked at Hiroki and felt any kind of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>back down, “Yeah! I thought you were a student until you told me you were a professor. You probably have the worst case of babyface I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen!” He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>go on about it because he was sure this guy could put on a high school uniform and blend in. “You must take a lot after your mother then.” It only made Hiroki more glad that he took more after his father...although he’s beginning to think if he had looked more like his mother, he wouldn’t be so intimidating in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki shrugs, “Maybe.” He doesn’t really know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looks like and he knew he never would. More importantly, “So...when we bumped into each other the first day,” And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiroki stuck his big size ten foot in his mouth. “You thought I was a student?” Looking back, what Hiroki barked at him made more sense now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Flies out of Hiroki’s mouth first. “I did. I thought you were some kid running late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a little comforting because, “So did I. Just for a second though! Before I looked at you.” WARNING!: DO NOT CALL HIM SHORT. THAT PROBABLY WON’T GO OVER WELL. “I’m just really tall and I thought you could’ve been-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes narrow just a tad. “I’m that </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you?” That’s a first! He knew he was about average height so he never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>to anyone.</span>
</p><p><span>But yes! Adorably small! “I mean- you’re not </span><em><span>small,” </span></em><span>He isn’t the smallest person he’s encountered, of course.</span> <span>“I’m just above average height and I have to look down to look at you so-” </span></p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s face breaks into a more teasing smile. “You will go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>lengths to not call me short, won’t you?” Which is, admittedly, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki only stares at him apologetically. “Yes, I will.” He admits. Hiroki was the last person he wanted to offend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Hiroki snorts and starts laughing, a wave of relief runs over Nowaki which makes him laugh too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is what Hiroki meant over the phone. He wanted to spend his free time being carefree and enjoying his company instead of delving into someone else’s work or getting hammered. Maybe it’s because everything right now is new and exciting, but if this is worth their friendship then...then maybe, it’d be best if he and Akihiko took a step back from each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Speak of the Devil But Also the Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hope you didn't forget about me </p><p>i have nothing to say for myself i am sorry bbys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nowaki’s routine was simple; awake by 6:30AM, roll over and play on his cellphone, get up by 6:45AM, shower, dress, breakfast, leave by 7:30AM- and if he’s right on target, he has time to head into the cafe near campus to get a coffee. Three, two, one- he and his new friend would bump into each other. First, he’d joke ‘fancy seeing you here!’ or a faux flirty sounding ‘you come here often?’ and he’d get a grumbly ‘good morning’ back. Hiroki could be a tough crowd when it was early so these puns came across just a little bit better when they would meet for lunch- which brings him to the next thing he noticed: whenever they meet for lunch, Nowaki doesn’t see Hiroki </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Nowaki is aware that these moments could be entirely due to the fact that they have very similar schedules, he can’t help but feel as though they stretch beyond mere coincidences. Maybe it was just too many too often, too much of a predictable pattern as warm breezes became frosty ones. It didn’t matter too much to Nowaki since he looked forward to them anyways, coincidence or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to the surprise of the studentbody, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kamjou the Devil and never felt intimidated in the first place. He fails to understand what exactly is so scary about Hiroki in the first place. While he can see how Hiroki’s resting face could be intimidating, he isn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would stretch beyond someone quickly swiping their eyes away from his gaze. Maybe he’d have to be a student to understand it all, to understand the whispers of how unlikely friends they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Nowaki couldn’t help but consider those comments anything short of stupid. ‘How could an angel befriend a demon?’ or his recent favorite ‘You think he’s seen Kamijou-sensei’s face move?’ Even if Hiroki is some professor from the depths of hell, what did they expect? For him to be uptight 24/7? To not have a life outside of work? To not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the professors have had their fair share to say too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki always liked to have music going when he was working on grading or lesson plans. Today, he was providing feedback for a recent small project. With the small radio tuned to the only station he cared to listen to, he mumble-sang the lyrics every so often as addressed each group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shonen no aragatta…” His brows furrowed as he corrected a couple spelling mistakes before his quarter of attention to Stars Overhead by The Pillows came back. “Buzama datta-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of my students were talking about how you’re in cahoots with Mitsuhashi’s demon to stop armageddon like that one show a while back..what was it...Good- The Good Omen, I think?” Tsumori, professor of two different biology classes, comments. He’s supposed to be Nowaki’s “charismatic and reliably loveable” superior. He was currently ignoring his almost finished lesson plan in favor of gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called Good Omens.” Nowaki mumbles back. Now that he thought about it, “It’s really goo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>befriend that guy?” Tsumori scoots his chair close to his Nowaki’s L-shaped desk that separates their spaces, leaning against it. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something? See, I always suspected that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you. Is that it?” And when there’s no immediate answer, “You can tell me. I’ll keep it a secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki rolls his eyes because he’s heard the whispers of students who marvelled at ‘the Devil being tamed’ or ‘hell must have frozen over if the Devil smiles like that’. “Kamijou-sensei is a great person. We got to know each other and now we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends.” Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>does he have to explain this? “We have lunch together sometimes, it’s not that big of a deal.” Or is it? Either way, Nowaki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>work to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumori looks a bit put out by that, glaring at Nowaki a bit who only continues to type away at his laptop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you never take </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to lunch,” He grumbles playfully. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so not fair!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cries dramatically, throwing the back of his hand onto his forehead at such a betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have our breaks </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>lined up, Tsumori-sensei?” He sighs tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to drop the antics, “Then what is it about the evil snail anyway?” He drawls suggestively instead, folding his arms on the desk to rest his chin on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki’s fingers pause to ask, “Evil snail?” </span>
</p><p><span>Tsumori shrugs; he kinda came up with that one on the fly. “It’s just funny that someone </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>big,” He demonstrates by drawing his thumb and index finger together. “Is such a grumbly-grump. He’s not </span><em><span>that </span></em><span>scary.” He decides at first. “Guess height doesn’t matter if he were my boss.” So, he could sympathize with the students at least. “Anyway, are you some secret masochist who gets off to getting shit thrown a-” When he’s glared at, “Okay, </span><em><span>okay.</span></em><span>”</span> <span>Seeing someone normally happy-go-lucky get mad </span><em><span>is scary. </span></em><span>“But you can </span><em><span>at least </span></em><span>tell </span><em><span>one </span></em><span>of your </span><em><span>adoring </span></em><span>fans how it happened?” And because they’re both out to each other as one gay man to a </span><em><span>proud </span></em><span>pansexual, “You think he’s cute?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Little did Nowaki know that someone outside their door was holding his breath. “I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s shoulders jump, arms instantly hugging around his planner and laptop when a loud, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is exclaimed by Tsumori, his voice easily carrying out of their ajar door that the literature professor had stopped in front of. “Your face is all red!” He cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroki’s gut told him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouldn’t have eavesdropped anyway but a part of him was glad he did. Act natural, you just happen to be walking to your next class. You heard nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bio office swung open, Tsumori’s laughter now carrying into the hallway as Nowaki stepped out. He says over his shoulder, “This conversation is over!” before firmly closing the door. He’s relieved to see the hallway empty. Still looking down each way, the direction further into the Literature Department only had Hiroki’s quickly retreating back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil and he shall appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowaki’s stomach dropped as he continued to the nearest vending machines; what if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did he just accidentally </span>
  <em>
    <span>out himself? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If only Tsumori didn’t have that god awful habit of leaving their office door open. As he stiffly put each coin into the slot, he could only hope that maybe Hiroki was just walking by. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just walking by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His fears and hopes would change swiftly when he checks his phone after work. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>